What Happened In Between
by Linzerj
Summary: "April stared at Karai a moment before smiling. 'So...we're friends.' 'Yes,' Karai murmured...'I suppose so.'" What happened with some of our favorite characters when the Turtles were having fun in 2105, including April, Casey, Karai, Angel, and LH.
1. Friends

Oh, great, another monster has spawned from the depths of my mind. When will this end?

Actually, I'm quite excited for this little story. It's going to be a collection of oneshots, very loosely related, but all can be read as stand-alone fics (unless stated otherwise in my Author's Notes).

So, this idea actually started forming a month or two ago, when I read _And Your Enemies Closer_ by _Amicticia Revenant_, which explains why April invited Karai to her wedding in the episode _Wedding Bells and Bytes_ (in Back to the Sewer). I got to thinking...well, why not write my own thing about April and Karai? And then I got ideas for other characters, too, to see what they did when they were left behind by the Turtles when they got sent to 2105.

So, this first one is a little thing about April and Karai. I think that those two will honestly be the stars of this one, though I do plan on including characters such as Leatherhead, Klunk, Angel, Casey, the Utroms (maybe), Bishop, and perhaps even the Justice League will get an appearance. Further chapters are still in the making, though...so for now, please feel free to **ignore** that long author's note and just read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends<strong>_

Wind whipped across the rooftops, scattering a few leaves and pieces of forgotten paper. Black hair and red hair billowed in the breeze as two pairs of green eyes scanned the rooftops.

"Remind me again…why am I doing this with you?" the red-head asked.

"…In all honesty, Miss O'Neil, I was about to ask you the same question," Karai replied.

Of course, Karai knew why she was here. She and the Turtle Leonardo had been giving April O'Neil katana lessons as the red-headed shopkeeper began to learn more advanced ninjitsu skills. Now, with the Turtles having vanished…

She wouldn't admit it, but she did come to think of the Turtles as more than simply allies. Karai actually thought of the Turtles as…friends. Since the fall of the Demon Shredder, and after she and Chaplin had helped the Turtles, they were on much better terms. She had even told her Foot ninjas that they were _not_ to attack the Turtles anymore. Instead, she announced, the Turtles were now…an ally. Some, of course, would not accept this truce, and a number of Foot ninja had left. These deserter Foot ninja still clashed with the Foot ninja remaining in her service. These 'renegade Foot ninja', led by the highest ranking ninja to leave, Khan, still donned _her_ symbol…however, their outfits had been drastically changed, and they were using more advanced technology than she could keep up with at times. That contributed even more so to her alliance with the Turtles.

Although she and Raphael were still not able to quite see eye to eye, the two had come to a mutual understanding. Surprisingly, Leonardo and their sensei, Master Splinter, had welcomed her without any trouble at all. And, even more surprisingly, Karai found that Michelangelo and Donatello were actually very easy to get along with. Michelangelo was very easy to talk to, and seemed to know which subjects he should avoid (for the most part), while Donatello's intelligence meant she could actually engage in a scholarly conversation with someone other than Chaplin. Of course, her alliance also meant Chaplin and Donatello had actually formed a truce of their own, and would spend hours in their labs, experimenting with who knows what…

Karai, however, had found she most bonded with April O'Neil. The red-head was in training to become a ninja, and took her training very seriously. She had a don't-mess-with-me attitude, and was as smart as Donatello. And, on top of that, she was one of the only other girls Karai could talk with, excluding the younger, street-wise Angel.

However, now that the Turtles and their master had vanished inexplicably, it was left to April and Casey, along with Angel, Leatherhead, and a few other allies, to patrol the city for the occasional mob members, Purple Dragons, and renegade Foot ninja. With this lack in assistance, Karai had offered to help with patrols, and had fully taken on April's katana lessons.

"…All seems quiet," April said, snapping Karai out of her reverie. "Do you want to call it a night?"

Karai hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. We have not seen any sign of Khan in the past few nights. I am sure we can retire early this evening."

April smiled. "Great."

The two young women took off, leaping across the rooftops so fluently, it seemed almost surreal. April's shop and Karai's headquarters lay in the same direction, so the two women did not immediately split up.

Finally, however, the Second Time Around came into view, and Karai and April stopped a rooftop away.

"So, um…Karai," April said, hesitating at the fire escape down. "I…I wanted to ask you if maybe you'd like to…go out shopping or…out to see a movie sometime or…something…"

Karai arched an eyebrow. "Um…that is…most generous of you, April. Thank you. I will consider it..."

April smiled, then blinked. "Hey, wait…you just called me April."

Karai, too, blinked. "So? It is your name, yes?"

April nodded slowly. "Yes…but usually you call me Miss O'Neil."

Karai shrugged. "I…I suppose…I mean, I usually call friends by their first name…"

Blinking, April stared at Karai for a moment before smiling. "So…we're friends."

"Yes…" Karai murmured, as if just realizing what she had said. "Yes, I suppose so."

April grinned at this. "Great! …So, what do you say? Wanna see a movie together sometime? _Soul Surfer_ looks pretty good…"

Karai smiled. "Yes. I…I would like that, my friend. I would like that very much."


	2. Alone

Wow, this has been getting some positive reception. ^^ Thanks, guys, for all the favorites, alerts, and comments so far.

So...another one featuring April, and two other characters who didn't really show up as much: Leatherhead and Klunk! I actually quite like this one...I had fun delving into Leatherhead's character a bit more. I hope you guys enjoy as much as I do!

Disclaimer: Mirage Studios owns the rights to the TMNT and all associated characters. I thank the creators, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman, for allowing fanfiction writers such as myself to play with their characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone<strong>_

A pitiful 'meow' was the only thing Leatherhead heard as he entered the Lair of his friends. The crocidilian paused, tail twitching slightly, as he wondered why he couldn't hear anything within. Were they...all out on patrol? Fighting some of those renegade Foot ninja? Just...out for some family bonding time? He hadn't called ahead, but he figured Donatello would still be willing to lend him a part he needed for his latest project.

He knocked lightly on the door, and was surprised to find it had been left open. "Donatello?" Leatherhead asked, poking his head in through the door. "Michelangelo? Raphael? Leonardo? Master Splinter? Hello?" Swinging the door all the way open, Leatherhead blinked. No one was home...

Then there was something on his foot. He looked down to see a fluffy orange mass standing on his foot, prodding his leg with a paw. The cat looked up, yellow eyes sad, and it gave another pitiful 'meow'.

Leatherhead's frown deepened. It was not like Michelangelo to neglect Klunk...and it seemed as though the little cat hadn't been fed in a few days. A look at the food bowl confirmed that, and from the scratch marks on the counters, Klunk had tried and failed to gain access to an unlimited amount of food.

"Do not worry, my little friend," Leatherhead murmured, gently scratching behind Klunk's ears. "Wherever the Turtles and Master Splinter are, I will feed you until they return."

As he refilled the cat's food and water bowls, the crocidilian realized it was strangely..._quiet_. His tail twitched. He didn't like the quiet. It was _abnormal_. Usually the Lair was so loud and cheerful...but now it was blank, desolate, _empty_.

The noise of whirring motors had his head turning, and he half expected Donatello or one of his brothers to enter through the door, but Leatherhead was greeted by only April O'Neil. The red-head gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, Leatherhead," she said, tucking a stray hair back behind her ear. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"It's alright," he said. Glancing around once more, he added, "I came to ask Donatello for a spare part...but I see he and his brothers aren't here."

April frowned. "No. They went missing over a week ago. I actually haven't been down here since their shell-cell signal disappeared...I was too afraid of what I might find. Casey's been here, though..."

A light sniff told Leatherhead Casey Jones had, in fact, been here quite recently. The crocidilian mentally frowned. He hadn't noticed, with all the things on his mind...

"April, do you know where they might be?" Leatherhead asked. April's frown deepened.

"No," she said. "I asked Karai, and she said her Foot ninja haven't seen them in days. I called Angel, too, but she hasn't heard from them either...I even managed to contact Usagi, though he said they aren't in his world...and Renet won't answer my calls." April's green eyes glittered with worry. "I...I have a feeling Renet knows something about this, but she can't tell us."

Leatherhead sighed. "If she can see throughout time, then she probably does know where they are...but it might be dangerous for her to reveal to us their whereabouts."

April nodded. "Yes, that's what I was thinking..." The red-head let out a sigh of her own. "But it's hard, not knowing what happened to them..."

"I know," Leatherhead said, nodding.

April opened her mouth to say something more, but a demanding yowl from Klunk interrupted her. She smiled slightly, bending down to pick up the cat.

"Hi, Klunk," April crooned, scratching his ears as he nuzzled her fingers. "Maybe you could tell us what happened to the guys. Huh, boy? Do you know what happened to them?"

Leatherhead allowed himself a small chuckle, and April's grin widened. However, it waned slightly as she looked back up at him.

"I'm not sure what to do about Klunk," she murmured. "I...I don't want to leave him down here alone, but I don't know if he'd want to move, you know?"

Leatherhead nodded as he thought about the situation. "Well...perhaps I could come by and feed Klunk while the Turtles are...away."

April blinked. "Leatherhead...that's...that would be great! I mean, I'll come down and help out as much as I can, but, I mean, I have to run the shop and everything..."

Leatherhead smiled. "Think nothing of it, April," he rumbled.

April put Klunk back down, and the cat instantly trotted over to Leatherhead. Waving his own tail with enjoyment, the little cat began to try and pin down Leatherhead's thick tail. April's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hide a smile, while Leatherhead simply shook his head at the cat's antics.

Leatherhead suddenly heard a soft ringing, and April reached into her pocket to look at her shell-cell. "Oh...sorry, Leatherhead, my break's pretty much over," she said, heading for the exit. "I've gotta get back to the shop...the guy who covers for my lunch breaks has to go..."

"It is fine, April," Leatherhead said. "Go."

April smiled. "Thanks, Leatherhead. See you later!"

Leatherhead watched April sprint out the Lair's door, closing his eyes as it slammed shut with an echoing clank. With a slight sigh, he stroked Klunk one more time before heading back out to his own lair. He could come back to find that part another time...

* * *

><p>Soft thuds and the swinging of a chain could be heard from Leatherhead's lair. The crocidilian's eyes narrowed, and he let out a growl as his fist connected with the punching bag yet again. It had been Raphael's idea for him to get a punching bag of his own, as Raphael controlled his own temper by beating on the thing.<p>

Leatherhead lashed out at the punching bag once more, and it swung wildly away. As it came back toward him, however, the crocidilian caught the bag, stopping it instantly. He hadn't looked at a clock in a while - he only had one, anyway, and rarely glanced at it for anything - so he didn't know how long he'd been using the punching bag. It must have been a while, though, because Leatherhead found himself panting from the workout.

Padding out into the main section of his home, the crocidilian cast a glance toward his lab. He did have a few experiments he wanted to start working on again, and he did love the musty smell of the place...however, he was pretty tired, and a long sleep was starting to sound like the best idea. As Leatherhead walked over to his sleeping quarters, he found himself thinking about his friends again.

Before he met them, but after the TCRI building had been destroyed, he thought he was alone down in the sewers. Now...that feeling of loneliness was back. Sure, April, Casey, and even Angel would come down to visit him sometimes, even when the Turtles were here, but the feelings of solitude wouldn't leave him.

A soft 'meow' startled the croc out of his thoughts. Blinking and taking a deep breath, he caught the scent of...Klunk! The sound of feet landing on the floor indicated that Klunk had been on his bed, and now the cat was walking over to him, winding between his legs.

"Hello, Klunk," Leatherhead rumbled softly. "Did you follow me back here?" Leatherhead clearly remembered leaving Klunk sitting on the couch, and he had been sure to close and lock the door behind him...of course, the cat could have easily squeezed through a hole in the walls...

Klunk gave a meow in reply, and began to purr, rubbing against Leatherhead. The crocidilian sighed. He didn't have time to return the cat to the Turtle's Lair tonight...

Then Leatherhead remembered something Michelangelo had once mentioned to him. Klunk, apparently, loved to sleep with Michelangelo, and would occasionally cuddle up with Raphael or Donatello as well. Perhaps the cat was _lonely_ back at the lair. He was, after all, alone just like Leatherhead.

Or...maybe not. With Klunk here, Leatherhead was _not_ alone. He allowed himself a small smile.

"Little Klunk, would you perhaps like to stay with me until Michelangelo and his brothers return?" Leatherhead asked the cat. Klunk looked up at him and meowed, still purring away. Leatherhead smiled, taking that as a _yes_.


	3. Rooftops

Anyone ever notice how quite a few of the TMNT's allies have five-letter names? Angel, April, Casey, Karai, Mortu, Renet, Usagi...and then there was Tyler from _Lone Raph and Cub_, and of course Yoshi, and who can forget Klunk? ...Well, I've gotten about five of them so far, including the next one here. I highly doubt I'm going to get to include dear Master Yoshi, but I will try to get in Mortu, Renet, and Usagi, and Tyler, too.

Anyway, this one features Angel and Casey. It's kinda drabbly, but...I like it. So...enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rooftops<strong>_

Sweat was beginning to run down her forehead, but the purple-haired girl simply wiped it away and took a sip from a water bottle sitting nearby. When she was done, Angel turned back to her punching bag.

As always, she started out slow, dancing around it and making quick jabs to allow herself time to warm up. As time went on, she progressed into harder, more powerful and more complex punches, jabs, and kicks.

When she heard the 5 o'clock news come on, Angel ended her workout with a final roundhouse kick, before catching the swinging punching bag and bowing to it like Michelangelo had taught her. As she flipped over the couch into a sitting position like she had seen Michelangelo do so many times, she couldn't help but grin. Though she wanted to stick to her street-fighting style, she had been taking a few lessons from her reptilian friends.

As the news flashed by, however, Angel's smile turned into a frown. More sightings of what appeared to be clashing ninjas...Purple Dragon robbery thwarted by a hockey-mask-wearing vigilante...same old, same old. Nothing new was happening...and no sightings of any large, bipedal, talking ninja Turtles. Angel sighed. It had been weeks, and there was still no sign of the Turtles _or_ Master Splinter _anywhere._

Sighing, Angel took out her shell-cell and turned it over, examining it as though hoping it would somehow lead her to the Turtles. She opened it up and dialed Mikey's number, wishing that it would work this one time...but, like the other five dozen times, all she got was static.

A knock sounded on her door, and, hearing footsteps coming from her grandmother's room, she called, "I got it, Grandma!" Running to the door, she flung it open, half expecting at least one of the guys to be there, but instead it was...

"Hey, Angel," Casey said, weakly smiling. Angel sighed, barely smiling.

"Hey, Casey," she muttered. "Nothing?"

The vigilante shook his head. "Nothing. But...you up for another little patrol."

"Sure," Angel said, shrugging. "Just let me get my gear."

Jogging back to her room, Angel dug under her bed until she found what she was looking for - the light manriki gusari chain. She had wanted her own weapon to use in fights, since April was training in the katana, Casey had his sports gear, and the Turtles each had their signature weapons. Michelangelo had convinced Leonardo to let her try out a few weapons, and after deciding she didn't like tonfa or sais, she found a manriki and asked if she could use that. Leonardo had agreed, and had trained her in how to properly use it before letting her take it home.

Coiling it up and putting the manriki in its special pouch, Angel darted back over to the door. Pausing in the doorway, she called back, "Grandma, I'm going out on a run with Casey, OK?"

There was a pause before her grandma called back, "Alright, Angel, just be careful!"

"I will!" Angel replied. "Thanks, Gram!" Turning back to Casey, she followed him up to the rooftops.

Angel actually loved when she was able to go on rooftop runs, especially when it started to get dark. She loved feeling like a ninja, even though she stuck to her street-fighting style as much as possible.

Finally, she and Casey stopped on a rooftop near Central Park, the both of them panting from the run. "Whoo," Casey said between breaths. "Fun, huh?"

"Yeah," Angel breathed. "It is...you did this every day with the guys?"

"Every day," Casey said, nodding. His eyes, however, became distant, and Angel knew he was thinking about the Turtles.

"Hey, Casey, can I ask you something?" Angel questioned after a moment. Casey looked at her, grinning.

"You just did," he remarked, laughter dancing in his eyes. Angel grinned.

"Yeah, ha ha, but, seriously," the purple-haired girl said.

"Ask away, Angel," Casey said, the smirk not leaving his face.

Angel's smile faded away, and she scuffed the heel of her shoe on the roof before asking, "Casey...when do you think the guys are going to come back?"

Casey's smile faded, too, and he looked over Central Park, his blue eyes not meeting her brown ones. "Angel...yeesh, I dunno. I guess...whenever they can, or whenever they want to."

"...What if they never come back?" The whispered question was the one Angel had been dying to ask _someone_, anyone...and apparently, Casey had been thinking about it, too, for he sighed in defeat.

"I dunno, Angel, I dunno," the vigilante murmured, long hair waving slightly in the breeze.

Angel sighed, looking over the park as well, but eventually she turned away. It was too..._green_. She looked up at Casey.

"Casey? Can...can we go home now?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears. She closed her eyes, but in that second, she found herself squished in a hug. "Casey!"

"Aw, Angel," Casey murmured. "It's OK to miss 'em, ya know."

"I...I know," Angel whispered. "But...I'm scared, Casey. What if they...what if they don't come back?"

"...We'll get by, somehow," Casey promised, pulling back and lightly ruffling her hair. "Now, come on, let's get you home."

Angel smiled up at the blue-eyed vigilante. "Thank you, Casey."

Casey looked back down at her. "Fer what?"

Angel shrugged. "I...I dunno, but thanks."

Casey smiled, and Angel did, too. Even without the Turtles...life still went on. And so the two took off, leaping across the rooftops back home.


	4. Secret

Something I've always wondered was: Why did the Turtles not contact Renet to get back to their own time? They waited for the time window to be fixed, when they easily could've been home in no time if they had called Renet and Lord Simultaneous. Well, I suppose there'd have been no Fast Forward season if they had done that, or a Back to the Sewer season, really, but still...at least that would've guaranteed Serling staying in 2105 and Master Splinter _not_ getting his data bits scattered throughout cyberspace.

So...then I wondered why April and Casey and co. never contacted her, when she could've helped them with their dilema. Then I realized...it probably wouldn't be good for space and time if she just told everyone what happened. So...the idea of _Secret_ here came along. It's just a lovely little short Renet-centric drabble. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret<strong>_

The little shell-like cell phone rang again, though this time it was April's ringtone instead of Casey's. The timestress gave the shell-cell a longing look before sighing and turning back to her dusting.

Renet was highly compelled to answer one of the calls, but she knew she couldn't. The secret was not meant to be shared with them...who knows the consequences it could have on the space-time continuum? Besides, Lord Simultaneous had forbidden it, and given her more dusting duty to ensure she would follow the order.

Of course, she knew the consequences, and hadn't been planning on answering the phone if they called. She wanted to talk with them all, sure, but...at the moment, it was too risky. Until the Turtles and their sensei returned to their own time, she couldn't answer her phone or contact any of them.

As if on cue, the cell-shell rang again, but this time it was _Leonardo's_ ringtone. Renet sighed. Leonardo was her favorite Turtle by far, though Donatello wasn't bad, either. She wanted to pick up the phone, tell him she'd get him and his family back to their own time, no sweat...but she couldn't. But she could stare longingly at the phone and wish she could.

She _knew_ the consequences. If she disrupted anything, if she told anyone...the future could be drastically altered. Cody Jones might never come to exist. O'Neil Tech might never be founded. The Pan-Galactic Alliance might never be forged, and Bishop might still be on the side of evil. Karai...Karai might never truly accept the Turtles. Khan and the renegade Foot ninjas might never be defeated. _So much_ of the future could be destroyed or heavily altered by just _one misstep_ by _her_...

More ringing. Different ringtones constantly filled the room, wailing their songs to indicate someone was calling. Renet ignored them all. For nearly three months, this went on, though as time went on the calls became less and less frequent. Finally, the calls stopped altogether.

Renet knew they had given up on reaching her. She had watched it in the Orb of Hindsight, watched as April, Casey, Angel, Karai, and Leatherhead jointly agreed she wasn't going to answer, and that they should just leave it, let things happen. Renet couldn't help but sigh; out of relief or with sorrow, she didn't really know.

So, three months went by, and she managed to keep the secret. Four months. Five. Six, seven, eight. She was able to hold in the secret, hold in her knowledge, keep it from her friends.

But...secrets will sometimes be let lose. Though she was a timestress, Renet _was_ still a teenage girl, and teenage girls love to _gossip._ When they have a secret, they almost always get the urge to share it with at least one trusted friend. But who could Renet turn to? Lord Simultaneous had forbidden it, after all...

So Renet turned to a journal. Journals are always good for sharing secrets, because, unless someone finds and reads it, they keep your secrets pretty safe. Renet poured out _all_ the secrets she had: when the Turtles would get back home, what would happen with the Foot ninja, what would happen regarding _Karai_...even events in different dimensions, such as the mishap with the transdimensional portal...

All the secrets Renet held, all the things she knew where to come, were written down in that journal, which was given a lock to ensure safety. The key was always in Renet's pocket, so only she could open it, and it was hidden, with permission, under the Time Scepter's case.

_Secrets_. Secrets, Renet decided, were _horrible_. She hated having knowledge her friends did not posess. She hated knowing what would happen, and being unable to change it. She hated knowing and not being able to tell anyone how she hated knowing. Renet sometimes _hated_ being a timestress...

But at the same time, it was nice to know. She cherished knowing her friends would be alright. She loved knowing what was going to happen if something good came from it. Sometimes, she _liked_ being able to know what was going to happen, while others were left to wonder.

Secrets. _Secrets._ When you're a timestress, secrets are something you will encounter all too often. Renet knew this, yet took on the job without hesitation. She wished she could tell them how it all ends...but her friends would just have to work that out on their own.


	5. Hero

Takes place almost immediately after _Rooftops_, but you don't HAVE to read it...

Anyway, this one features not only Angel and Casey again, but also Tyler, from episode 24 of season 1 (_Lone Raph and Cub_). I thought...well, he deserves character development too, OK? And this popped into my head... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hero<strong>_

Tyler sighed, kicking a pebble as he shuffled along. The streets were dark, and he needed to get home soon...because night was when the thugs came out.

In truth, the brunette boy was half-hoping to be attacked. It might prompt the friend he hadn't heard from in _months_ to come to his rescue...

Raphael, while a teenage mutant ninja turtle, was one of Tyler's closest friends. After the Turtle had helped him save his mom from the mobsters, the little boy felt he owed Raphael something. So he had gone out and just sat on a rooftop until the red-masked Turtle's voice was in his ears.

"What are you doing out here, kid?"

Tyler had turned around, smirking. "It's Tyler, remember, Turtle?"

Raphael had growled softly, but smirked as well. "Well, I'll call you Tyler if you call me Raph."

Tyler had laughed a little. "Fine...Raph. ...Oh, hey, you never told me what those fork thingies were really called. I wanna know."

That had ignited a new friendship for Tyler. Every week, he'd sit on the rooftop and wait for Raph. Sometimes he would bring along one of his three brothers, Michelangelo. Mikey was the only one who wouldn't yell at Raph, apparently, for trusting Tyler. The boy had been slightly offended at this, as it sounded like they doubted his ability to keep their secret, but then Mikey had explained the oldest, Leo, had trust issues with almost everyone. That had made Tyler laugh, for some reason.

But that...that was far back in the past. Raphael had started visiting him regularly over two years ago, and Mikey had started tagging along sometimes about a year and a half back. It had been around four, nearly five months since their last visit.

Tyler admitted he was worried. He had begun to look up to the Turtles, no matter how strange and different they were. He actually was starting to think they should be superheroes...because, for one thing, superheroes never leave their cities, unless absolutely needed or captured by a villain. If they were superheroes, they'd never leave him - or the city - alone.

But then a thought crossed Tyler's mind. What if...what if they were captured, being experimented on, or _dead_? Should he have filed a report of missing persons...? But what would he have told the police? 'Help me, my best friend and his brothers, who happen to be mutated turtles who know ninjitsu, are missing, and I don't know anything else?' They would have thought he was crazy...

Lost in his thoughts, Tyler didn't notice he made the turn into the alley too early. He blinked when he realized the door wasn't there, and just then realized that he was a block away from his house. Shrugging, he walked back toward the street, but stopped, eyes widening as a few men walked into view. He gulped as he caught sight of the purple tattoo of a dragon on their forearms. _Purple Dragons..._

"Hey there, little punk," the leader, the one with a dragon tattoo on his face, sneered. "Got any money for us?" Tyler shook his head, sub-conciously pulling out his pockets to show them he was telling the truth, but the leader 'tsk'ed. "Well, then...guess you'll have to pay another kind of toll."

Tyler backed away, green eyes wide in fear, as two other Dragons advanced on him, when suddenly...a girl with purple hair jumped down from the roofs in front of him. The Purple Dragons backed up, glaring daggers.

"Hey, guys," the girl said, taking out and menacingly swinging a chain - a _manriki gusari_. "Remember me?"

Dragon face advanced, glowering. "Angel," he snarled. "What are you-?"

He was cut off as a black-haired man in a hockey mask landed next to 'Angel'. "What do you think, Dragon-face? We're saving a kid from you PDs."

Dragon-face snarled at the hockey-masked man. "Get 'em!" he roared to his two comrades. The two grinned and charged, only to be quickly knocked back by the _manriki_ and a hockey stick.

'Angel' smirked, swinging the _manriki_ over her head, while hockey-mask twirled his hockey stick like those fancy stick-twirler-people - Tyler couldn't remember the actual name. Dragon-face simply scowled, twirling a crowbar in one hand and a pipe in the other.

"Bring it on, whimps," he spat before going for hockey-mask. Hockey-mask parried the blow from the pipe with his hockey stick, and managed to deflect the crowbar in the nick of time by whipping out a baseball bat from the sports bag slung across his back. With a swift _smack_, Dragon-face was down from a blow by the hockey stick to his lower leg. He growled, and then, in a split second, turned from hockey-mask and leapt at 'Angel'.

But the girl's chain was already there, knocking the wind out of him and smashing him into a wall. The man growled at both of them as the other two men came to.

"You _will_ pay, you here me? Hun's got it in for you both!" Dragon-face threatened as he and his men darted from the alley. 'Angel' stopped swinging her _manriki_, letting it clank to the ground.

"We're waiting for the rematch!" she shouted after the men, who were now barely sillouettes. She then turned to hockey-mask, grinning. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Casey?"

'Casey' took off his hockey mask, blue eyes shining from the thrill. "Always is, Angel. Oh, wait-"

'Casey' turned back to Tyler, who had taken refuge behind a dumpster. "Hey, kid, you-?"

"My name's Tyler, not kid!" Tyler shouted out of pure instinct. He blinked, and then silently chuckled. That was how he had once greeted Raphael...

'Angel' paid no attention. She was looking at the end of her _manriki_ chain. "Leo would probably have a cow if he could see this," she was muttering, "but at least Raph or Mikey would give me one of their spares, or at least their emergency tonfa until they could fix it..."

At the mention of 'Mikey' and 'Raph', Tyler's eyes lit up. Did they...?

"Hey, uh...this might sound a little random, but...do you two happen to know a couple of big, walking, talking Turtles?" Tyler asked, breaking up the small conversation that they had just started.

'Casey' and 'Angel' turned to him, their eyes wide. "Uuh...h-how do you know of them?" 'Casey' asked. This earned him a smack on the head from the purple-haired girl.

"Idiot," she hissed at him before turning to Tyler. "Look - Tyler, was it? My name's Angel. The dope here is Casey...and...uuh...what Turtles?"

Tyler sighed. "Well, one wears a red mask and is called Raph, and then he has an orange-masked bro named Mikey. They have two other bros too, Leo and Don, I think, but I've never met 'em. Oh, and they all know ninjitsu."

Angel facepalmed as Casey replied, "Yeah, we know those dudes. They're awesome. We're best buds." He then noticed Angel. "Oops. Was I not supposed to say that?"

"Casey, you're older than me...and yet I'm way smarter. What is with that?"

Casey shrugged innocently as Tyler shook his head and held up his hands. "Look, it's OK. Raph saved me once, and helped me save my mom from some mobster guys. And he visits me, and sometimes his bro Mikey tags along...or, at least, they did. ...Do you know what happened to them? ...I kinda miss hanging out with them."

"Tell me about it, Ty," Casey mumbled. Tyler cocked an eyebrow at the use of the nickname 'Ty' when they had barely met.

Angel's now somber voice interrupted his thoughts. "They...they just disappeared one day. We don't know what happened to them, either. Sorry, Tyler. Guess you'll have to wait for your hero to come back."

Tyler sighed. Raph _was_ his hero, and now he was gone...and Tyler was hating it. He wasn't an outcast or a nerd, but he didn't have a lot of good friends; Raphael had been one of the only exceptions, and now he was going to be gone for who-knew-how-long.

Seeing his look of sorrow, Angel spoke again. "Well, Tyler...we do patrols almost every night, though each time it's a different group, rooftops and sewers...like sometimes I'll rooftop-hop with Casey or April or Karai, or else I'll go through the sewers with Leatherhead or one of them...anyway, I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt for someone else to help out on patrol-"

"Angel, he's just a kid. We can't ask him to do that," Casey cut in, looking a bit worried. Angel cocked an eyebrow at the older man. She was clearly in her early teens, and so were the Turtles - with her eyes, she was clearly asking what was wrong with bringing a younger kid with them, maybe...once a week.

"I can go once a week - Fridays, when Raph and Mikey would usually stop by," Tyler found himself saying. Casey opened his mouth to interject, but Tyler was quicker to the punch. "I'm turning eleven in a few days - actually, next Friday. And I went hopping across the rooftops and helped Raph beat up mobsters two years ago, when I was nine. I'll be fine."

Casey frowned, absorbing the information, but Angel was already smiling as she tossed him a shell-shaped device - what Raph had called a 'shell-cell'. "Well, you'll want this, then," the girl said with a smirk. "You're officially part of the team."

"Hey, wait, but-"

"Casey, be quiet."

"But-"

"_Casey..._"

"Angel, c'mon-!"

"Casey, if you don't shut up and stop arguing, I will use my _manriki_ on you...maybe in a place where the sun don't shine..."

At this, Casey promptly closed his mouth and stopped objecting, while Tyler found himself giggling. Angel gave a confident smirk.

"So, we'll be seeing you around, Tyler!" Angel said, her eyes twinkling with what could be considered a smile. "Might wanna practice your punches and kicks, though we rarely run into anything, except maybe stopping some PD's. But, hey, it's still fun!"

Tyler smiled and waved bye to them, walking out of the alley and to his house. When he looked back up at the rooftops, he could see them darting away, Angel laughing at something Casey might have said. Tyler's smile grew into a large grin. They might not be Raphael and his brothers, but these new friends still counted as heroes to him.


	6. Wonders

You know, aside from Tyler and Jhanna, Mrs. Morrison was that one person who I thought deserved more appearances and character development. Tyler and Jhanna deserve it too, of course: That's why Tyler was in the last chapter. I'm also working on something for Jhanna, too... and Mortu, and Usagi, and Bishop... oh, man, there are too many characters for me to handle sometimes. Ah well.

Anyway: If you don't know Mrs. Morrison, refer back to episode 7 of season 3, _Touch and Go_. Raphael is 'rescued' from a gang of angry anti-alien people by Mrs. M, and at the end, after Splinter and Mike defeat Hun's new allies, Touch and Go, Raph gives her a big briefcase of money. But she was awesome...and so, this came to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonders<strong>_

Mrs. Morrison sighed as she stroked her cat, Lucy. Even though the woman had been blind for nearly two years now, she still liked to stare out the window, just to _feel_ more normal.

Sight...sight, she now realized, was one of the many wonders of this world. Sure, she knew blindness would probably come to her - it was a genetic trait, unfortunately - but, still, so many took it for granted. Looking back, even _she_ took advantage of the gift.

Oh, how she wished she could see, because then she would have been able to see her most wonderful helper and friend: Raphael. The boy was a wonder himself, she thought.

His voice, for one thing...it sounded tough, but she could always tell there was sympathy and concern in his voice when he was around her. He was very strong - she could hear the way lifting her things and helping her with daily chores never seemed to make him tired. Unfortunately, that was almost all she knew about him.

Raphael refused to tell her very much, and he usually steered well away from her hands, as if he was afraid of being touched. He seemed to take comfort in her blindness, though, which Mrs. Morrison felt was odd. Perhaps he had some genetic defect that made his appearance...different? It didn't really matter. The lad was still a mystery...a wonder.

After talking to Mr. Rosetti, she realized Raphael was not, in fact, one of his adopted sons. But, being a polite lady, she didn't inquire any further into Raphael's life. She knew how to respect others' privacy, even when it was bugging her to find out more.

Like...like now. Raphael had gone missing, for about 5 months now. Usually, he stopped by every Saturday, and whenever he could in between. If he missed a Saturday visit, he would always come Sunday - and with flowers, as if trying to make up for his abscenses. But...but being gone this long...

She knew he wasn't dead - unless his whole family was dead. Raphael would sometimes bring two of his three brothers along - Michelangelo or Donatello, sometimes both at once. At one time, his older brother, Leonardo, had tagged along, but it was obvious the older boy was hesitant to trust...outsiders to his family. But Mrs. Morrison didn't really mind. She just told the oldest that it was...interesting how they were all named after Renaissance artists. Leonardo had said their adopted father (whose name he kept secret) had a book on Renaissance art, and ended up naming him and his brothers after the most famous: Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. But anyway - if Raphael was dead, one of his brothers would most definately stop by to break the news.

She considered the possibility they had moved, or went on vacation...but Raphael would have come to say goodbye. Oh well. Whatever he was doing, wherever he was...she hoped he was safe.

Mrs. Morrison knew Raphael wasn't normal. When she had first led him inside, his skin felt a bit leathery, and there had been something a little hard on his back, though she dismissed it as a backpack. Raphael hadn't really told her much, but he had told her his favorite color was red, and that his eyes were a startling golden color. He said nothing more, though - nothing about his 'backpack', or about his hair, or what type of clothes he wore, or even his last name. It was so obvious he had a wonderous secret to keep hidden in the dark...

As time went on, Raphael began to trust her more, and she could lead him to things more often. That, though, was when she realized, in taking his hand, he didn't have five fingers - he had three. Unfortunately, it did explain why he hardly let her near him...

And then, when leading him into the bathroom to help her fix the shower (which was, for some reason, not turning on), she had laid a hand on his back, as if to guide him through the door. The hard thing on his back...was definitely _not_ a backpack, she had realized. But she didn't ask about it. She could hold back her curiosity out of respect for her new helper.

That was months ago. Now, the wonderful Raphael, and his brothers, were missing. Just...gone. And that was when Mrs. Morrison had first began to piece together the clues.

He was obviously not human. That was a given. It was a _shell_, she realized, that was on his back...and she had never heard of genetic disorders resulting in only three fingers. But Raphael walked on two feet, and could talk, and do pretty much everything she could...and that led her to the conclusion of him being a mutant.

Now, however, Mrs. Morrison found herself wondering what type of mutant he really was. She figured out he was most likely a mutant Turtle: but had he originally been an ordinary turtle, or a human like herself?

Stroking Lucy, Mrs. Morrison figured...she would ask Raphael, if he ever came back. His secret was safe with her. After all, she was a blind, elderly woman - if she said to someone that a mutant Turtle was visiting her, they would dismiss her as crazy. Surely Raphael knew this...

But now, she wondered when Raphael would come home, _if_ he ever came home. And...and she wondered if she would have the courage to ask him about his past, to tell him she had figured it out. However, the clock was beeping: it was 10 at night, and Mrs. Morrison suddenly realized just how tired she was. Well...perhaps she could wonder about that tomorrow.


	7. Unexpected

I always loved Jhanna. I thought she was really cool in that one episode she appeared in, and I think she deserved some more screen time. Actually, in the Fast Forward series, I kept looking for anyone that looked like her, or Mariah - but no such luck. Stupid writers. Oh well.

Anyway...I decided to try one with Jhanna. I'll admit, I'm not to thrilled with it...but she deserves a little recognition every now and then, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. TMNT and all related characters are the property of Mirage Studios, Kevin Eastman, and Peter Laird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected<strong>_

The red-haired human female was obviously shocked to find Jhanna outside her door at such a late hour...but Donatello had said that if she ever ended up on Earth again, this was the place and time to visit.

"Greetings," Jhanna said, feeling quite awkward in her long cloak. "Um...may I come in?"

The red-haired girl blinked her green eyes. "Uh, sure?" she replied, obviously _not_ sure. Jhanna, however, entered anyway.

As the door closed, the red head turned to look at Jhanna. "Um...what can I help you with?"

It was then Jhanna's cloak fell to the floor, causing the red-haired girl to gasp. Jhanna had seen enough of Earth's dominant species to know she would not fit in, and the reaction of this girl fit what she had expected.

"I am not here to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking," Jhanna said, holding up her hands peacefully. "My name is Jhanna. I believe you know some friends of mine on this planet...Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael. The Turtles."

The girl's jaw dropped open even further. It was...unexpected, to say the least. For one thing...why hadn't Don or Leo or Mike or even Raph told her about this encounter?

"Oh, er - my name's April, April O'Neil." April tentatively held out a hand for Jhanna to shake. "Um...good to meet you, Jhanna."

"Thank you...and likewise," Jhanna replied. "But, um...the Turtles?"

April heaved a sigh. "Well, about that...they've...uh...they've been missing for nearly six months."

The news hit Jhanna like a frieght train carrying loads of bricks. Missing? _Missing?_ Her friends were missing?

"That's unacceptable!" Jhanna didn't realize she said that aloud until April gave her a weird look. Jhanna shifted awkwardly. "Sorry," she murmured. "But...haven't you done anything to try and find them?"

April sighed once more, letting herself collapse onto her couch. "I've tried," the red-head muttered. "All of our friends have tried. They have tracking devices on their belts, their headbands, and in their shell-cells, but all _three_ of them are malfunctioning...or have been taken. They're just...gone, without a trace."

Jhanna frowned. This...was not what she had been expecting when she returned to Earth. She had expected to find Donatello and his brothers somewhere, but now...

"Then I'll just go back to my home," Jhanna murmured, slightly distraught. April frowned as the blue-skinned alien began to leave.

"Well, you could stay the night, if you'd like," she suddenly offered. When Jhanna turned to look at her, April continued, "I mean, you must be tired from your trip..."

Much to April's surprise, Jhanna smiled. "Thank you, April," she said. "I...I would appreciate that very much."

* * *

><p>When April woke up, she found Jhanna preparing for departure. When she approached, the alien girl turned to her and, unexpectedly, bowed.<p>

"Thank you for your hospitality, April," Jhanna said as she returned to standing upright. "I...I hope the Turtles are found soon."

"So do I," April murmured. Then, her eyes lit up. "Um, Jhanna...would you like a shell-cell to take with you? I'm not sure how well it would work once you get back home, but if we end up finding the guys, I could call you to let you know..."

Jhanna smiled, but turned the offer down. "Thank you, April, but it is fine. Now that I know the situation...perhaps I will simply return every month or so to see how progress is going."

April smiled back, and nodded. "That sounds like a plan, then," she replied. As Jhanna put the hood of her cloak up and walked back out the door, April's smile softened. "And I sure hope we find the guys soon," she whispered to herself as she saw a faint blur in the sky - undeniably Jhanna's ship taking off. "For all of us."


	8. Mutual

I'm running out of people, I realize. And ideas. Darn it!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. TMNT and all related characters are the property of Mirage Studios, Kevin Eastman, and Peter Laird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mutual<strong>_

Bishop never expected himself to _worry,_ and much less worry about the Turtles' safety.

But here he was, pacing, thinking, and wondering where they were...and maybe, just maybe, worrying for their safety.

It was simpler, back when he just wanted to study their DNA. It was actually very, very interesting, when he first got his hands on it...and to that day, it was still fascinating him.

However, since that attack by the Demon Shredder, he hadn't bothered the Turtles for a while...which was why he was so surprised when a very angry April stormed into his office, followed by an equally cranky Karai.

He had arched an eyebrow at first, never expecting to see the two girls working together. "Ladies," he had said, keeping a calm posture. "What brings you here?"

"Save it, Bishop," April snarled. "Where are the guys?"

"Excuse me?"

The red head seemed a bit taken aback, so Karai answered this time. "The Turtles, and Splinter. Where are they? I do not have them, and they are nowhere to be found in New York; the logical conclusion was that you must have them!"

"It's been a month," April added, voice lower but cold. "And I will say this once: _we want them back."_

Bishop blinked. "I...I haven't seen the Turtles lately. I haven't seen them since the attack by the Demon Shredder - honest."

Karai's eyes narrowed, studying him. Bishop had an excellent poker face, and the sunglasses helped tremendously with that, but occasionally a few emotions could be read...especially by the experts. One such expert was the Shredder's daughter.

"He is honest," she said to April after another moment. "And...he is also concerned."

Bishop frowned slightly. Did she really have to go off an say that?

April arched an eyebrow, finding this a bit difficult to believe, he imagined. "Alright, then..."

"How long did you say they've been missing?"

"A...a month. Exactly one month since anyone last saw them."

"And they just...disappeared? No trace?"

"Not a trace."

He paused for a moment, considering the word choice of his next statement carefully. "Well, let me just say that there probably would have been signs of a struggle if I _had _taken them - which I didn't. You can even search my files."

April's eyes widened - since when did Bishop let people just shift through his files. Eyeing him cautiously, she sat down at his computer console and began tapping away, looking to prove him guilty of Turtle-napping.

Bishop turned his attention to Karai, who had simply been standing there for quite some time now. "So, Karai...why have you joined the Turtles?"

He could see the faint blush on the ninja's cheeks - he wasn't blind. But it faded quickly, and Karai calmly stated, "They...they saved my life. I owed them, for one thing. And...I also think it is time for this blood fued to stop. I am not like my father. I respect the Turtles, and they respect me. We have built on this mutual respect, and it has turned into friendship with their clan."

Bishop nodded. "Well...I suppose it's good to see there will be less fighting."

"Don't count on it," Karai scoffed. "Some of my men turned against me when they learned I had allied with the Turtles. The leader is Khan - and he is rapidly gaining ground over us. We are currently trying to see if the Purple Dragons will put aside their differences as well and join our alliance, go and join Khan, or simply remain a third party in this game."

"I do wish you luck in reclaiming your city."

Karai bowed. "Thank you, Bishop-san."

Bishop blinked. He wasn't very familiar with Japanese, but he knew 'san' was a way of showing respect to someone. He never expected respect from those two ladies...or at least, he never expected them to voice it. There was always a mutual feeling of respect between him, the Turtles, and their allies; it was just never said aloud, no matter how subtly.

"...You're welcome."

For the mutual feeling to be verbally returned by Bishop was something no one expected to hear.


	9. Vigilant

Usagi was one of my favorites ever in the series. I wish he had gotten more appearances...with Tomoe Ame. I think they'd make such a cute couple...

Oh, and where it ends...well, you can pick up what happens after that one.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. TMNT and all related characters are the property of Mirage Studios, Kevin Eastman, and Peter Laird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vigilant<strong>_

Usagi was panting hard, but the rabbit samurai was far from finished in his mission.

It had been about two months, he calculated, since he had been notified of the disappearance of Leonardo, Splinter, and the other Turtles, and he was beginning to get very worried.

Tomoe Ame appeared at his side, just as tired but still eager to continue the search. "Any luck, Miyomoto Usagi?"

"None, Tomoe Ame," the samurai replied, straightening up. At a looming figure appearing, he smirked and added, "Perhaps Genosuke has had better luck than we."

"I wouldn't wager on that," the rhino remarked. "How do we not know they're dead and gone?"

Usagi slammed his fist down on a nearby rock. "They are not!" he snarled. "They are alive; I know it. We would have heard by now if they were dead."

An uneasy silence filled the air after Usagi's outburst. Eventually, his stern gaze lowered to the floor, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"We shall continue to search," Usagi vowed glumly, softly. "We shall search until they are found again."

* * *

><p>"Usagi, we have been searching for so long..."<p>

"I know, Tomoe, but...we must continue. Even if they are found dead, I would rather know that they are dead, instead of wondering about it for the rest of my days."

The cat's ears drooped slightly. "Usagi, they may not even be in this dimension. They could be...anywhere!"

A comforting hand went on her shoulder, and the eyes of the two samurai met. "I know. But I vowed not to give up. We continue to search."

* * *

><p>The red-haired human woman, April, along with her black-haired boyfriend Casey and their black-haired friend Karai, frowned upon Usagi's usual report.<p>

"It's been almost a year, guys," April murmured to herself. "Where are you...?"

"They shall return eventually," Karai promised; whether that promise would hold was a mystery.

"...What if they don't?" Casey asked, voicing everyone's secret fears.

"They will!" Usagi startled himself with his outburst. "They will return - they must!"

"...I hope you're right, Usagi-san. I hope you're right."


	10. Bonding

I'm going to try and get in the Justice Force and Mortu later...but, I've decided there should be some more girl bonding time. Yes, it means what you think it means - time for some April, Karai, and Angel!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. TMNT and all related characters are the property of Mirage Studios, Kevin Eastman, and Peter Laird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonding<strong>_

They were an odd group, attracting quite a few stares and whispers. But the three moved with purpose, and paid no attention to the other walkers as they continued down the streets of Manhattan.

"...Still nothing." Karai's voice sliced through the silence of the alleyway, causing the other two girls to look over at her. Dark, black bangs covering her green eyes, Karai continued, "There is still nothing, even after 5 months."

"Yeah...I'm really starting to miss the guys," Angel said, playing with one of her purple pigtails. "...Especially Mikey. I could really use a good laugh right about now."

"Don't I know it," April sighed. Her own green eyes shimmered. "Do you...do you think they're gone for good?"

"No!" Karai's outburst startled April and Angel, but the female warrior continued: "They are _not_ gone for good. We are all looking hard; if they were dead or captured, we would have found _something_ by now!"

"Then, what, they just disappeared into thin air?" Angel rolled her brown eyes - though April and Karai were friends now, arguments like this were still a common part of their day.

"It is possible!"

"How so?"

"Are you so quick to forget the magic we encountered with the Ninja Tribunal and the Demon Shredder?"

"So, what, you're saying that maybe the Tribunal took them?"

"Again, it is possible! We must consider every possibility!"

"OK, can you two cut it out?" Angel hissed, causing her two older companions to glance over at her. "In case you didn't notice, _we're surrounded!"_

True enough, the three were now surrounded, by a gang of Purple Dragons led by none other than Hun. The walking mountain grinned down at them.

"Hello, ladies. My, my, where _are_ the Turtles? I haven't seen the freaks in ages! Perhaps they really _are_ dead, never coming back to save you." The Purple Dragons laughed as Hun sneered; Karai's eyes were narrowed dangerously, Angel had a hand on her manriki gusari, and April was looking for any weak spots in their defenses.

"Ha, yep, no one to save you now! Purple Dragons, get 'em!"

The katana were whipped out so quickly, the two charging at Karai didn't see them until she had already sliced up their pipe and baseball bat. The two edged away, then ran, screaming, from the alley.

Angel, meanwhile, was literally whipping people with her manriki; the clanking sound of the heavy metal chains eventually gave her some comfort room, as fewer and fewer PD's wanted to try and get close to the chain-swinging, street-smart teen.

And April was faring quite well too; the red-head, while she had no weapons, was putting the training Master Splinter had given her to good use. Before long, she had a pile of unconcious bodies surrounding her.

Hun was glaring; Angel smirked. "You know, Hun, there's no better way to help girls bond then by giving them a common enemy."

"Would you like to taste our wrath now?"

The large man was unprepared for the attack; April and Karai had leapt at Hun the moment Angel swept his feet out from under him. Now April was pinning down one arm, Angel the other, and Karai had a katana at his throat.

"Leave us be, Hun." The katana slowly withdrew as Karai placed it back in it's sheath. "We have bigger enemies to worry about than you; and further, I do not wish to spill any more blood. The Turtles may be gone, but we are more than capable of dealing with you ourselves."

Hun's eyes were still wide from Karai's hissed warning. "I-I-I never said you _weren't_ capable! E-especially you, Karai! ...Uh...could I go now."

Karai, eyes still narrow, gave a nod, and stepped back as Angel and April released his arms. The man stood up and backed away from them slowly; his eyes were once again narrowed.

"Don't think this is over, though," he snarled. "I will be back." And then he turned to catch up with his men.

Angel was the first to break the silence. "Well, that went well, didn't it? We showed them not to mess with us!"

Karai and April exchanged smirks. "Yes - I do not think we will have to worry much about Hun, at least for the time being."

"And he can expect a royal butt-kicking if he decides to try us again!"

The three laughed, as though they had been friends forever, as they continued on their way.


End file.
